Sonríe, Sonríe
by Luz Night
Summary: Kiriasuweek día 3: Asuna y Kirito como niños.


_KiriAsuweek2016, día 3 Kiriasu como niños._

* * *

 _Sonríe, sonríe_

Kirito se apresuró dentro del calabozo, al oír los gritos de pánico, histería y terror que resonaban contra las paredes de concreto.

-Asuna... ¡Asuna! -se apresuró hasta la undine, cortando de un tajo a una especie de espectro gelatinoso que se lanzó contra él. Detrás de ese aparecieron varios más, todos bailoteando, rebotando contra las paredes en dirección a la pobre hada de cabello azul que estaba arrodillada en el suelo cubriéndose los oídos, la varita a un lado de sus pies temblorosos, completamente olvidada.

-¡Asuna!- la urgió para que reaccione.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, siguió cortando por la mitad a varios espectros, gruñendo entre fastidiado y divertido. Esa hada de cabello azul era conocida como 'La curandera frenética' por su salvaje forma de luchar en el campo. Ahora en cambio esa gran guerrera estaba hecha un ovillo a un costado del calabozo, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Esto es muy divertido ¿sabes?- dijo el espadachín repartiendo sablazos de un lado al otro -Todo el mundo piensa que no tienes un punto débil... Pero mírate.

Ella no reaccionó sino hasta que oyó el sonido conocido de un cuerpo fragmentándose en una nube de pixeles. Kirito guardó sus espadas tras su espalda y se acercó a ella.

-Kirito kun...

-No voy a decir te lo dije... aunque lo hice.

-No es gracioso- gimoteó limpiándose una lagrima virtual que caía desde la punta de su nariz.

-Te dije que no te lanzaras a una quest de horror tú sola, pero no haces caso.

-Mou, ¡no me regañes!- se dio de golpecitos con los puños.

Kirito se inclinó ante ella y le corrió las manos, con la punta de sus dedos índices le pinchó las mejillas diciéndole con voz cantarina -¡Sonríe, sonríe!

Asuna le miró ligeramente sorprendida, esa situación le parecía familiar en cierta forma. Algo ocurrido muchos, muchos años atrás cuando todavía estaba en el el kinder.

~...~

 _-Ya no llores pequeño, llamaré a tu mami ¿esta bien?_

 _La voz se perdió mientras la pequeña pelirroja cruzaba el salón en dirección al niño que con sus manitas pegadas a la ventana lloraba ruidosamente. Al parecer era más pequeño que ella, y al contrario de su situación, era la primera vez que los papas del niño no habian ido a recogerlo al kinder. Ella que conocía los horarios sobrecargados de sus padres, estaba parcialmente acostumbrada a quedarse después de hora con sus maestras. Si bien al principio se habia asustado, pues no hay nada mas terrible para un niño que sentirse abandonado, conforme la misma situación fue repitiéndose día con día, acabó adaptándose al hecho de que debía quedarse, lo que fuera, hasta que llegaran por ella._

 _-Hey- le dijo con simpatía -No llores._

 _El pequeño volteó a verla, sus ojos grises estaban llenos de lágrimas las cuales se derramaron al oírla, sus labios temblaron y dejó escapar un sollozo superfluo._

 _-Seguro tu mamá no tarda en venir- añadió simpática. El niño se encogió de hombros aun enclenque y se secó las mejillas a manotazos -¿Tienes miedo?_

 _-S...Sí...-musitó con un hilo de voz y suspiró tratando de calmarse._

 _-No te preocupes, tampoco han venido por mí así que podemos ser amigos hasta que tu mamá llegue._

 _-E...Esta bien..._

 _-¿Cuantos años tienes? Yo tengo cinco- le enseñó orgullosa todos los dedos alzados de su pequeña mano._

 _-Yo tengo... tengo cuatro...- le respondió obtuso volviendo a mirar por el ventanal del salón, notando la calle desierta. Al parecer eso avivó sus lágrimas y estas empezaron a descender otra vez por sus mofletes -Ma... mamá...- lloriqueó._

 _La niña al ver que su charla no había logrado apaciguar los ánimos del pequeño, manifestó algo que su hermano le decía para que dejara de llorar. Era rápido, efectivo y siempre funcionaba con ella._

 _-Oye ya no llores... Cada vez que lloras mueren diez gatitos del otro lado del mundo... ¿Y tu no quieres que diez gatitos inocentes mueran, cierto?_

 _Al oírla los ojos del niño se abrieron de miedo y horror, y rapidamente se tapó la boca callando sus sollozos, sacudió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha en un desesperado gesto negativo._

 _-Yo... yo no quiero que mueran gatitos por mi culpa...-gimoteó el niño secándose las lágrimas con sus manitas, pero estas parecían inagotables y volvían a formarse en sus ojitos grises y descendían como cataratas por sus mejillas regordetas y enrojecidas._

 _-Entonces no llores, eres hombre y los hombres no lloran- le dijo de forma practica, sacando a relucir ese carácter que sin duda le había heredado a su madre._

 _El niño pareció intimidarse y dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse producto de un nuevo ataque de llanto, pero ella se acercó presurosa a él y le pellizcó las mejillas antes de picarselas con sus dedos -¡Sonríe, sonríe!_

 _-Auuu...- se quejó refregando sus mofletes que de pronto se sentían adormecidos -Lo...loca._

 _Pero la pequeña tras mirarlo fijamente sonrió -¡Lo ves, has dejado de llorar!_

 _-Kazuto- la maestra se asomó por la puerta viendo a los dos pequeños -Ya me comuniqué con tu mamá, dice que se retrasó por el tráfico pero ya está en camino. Ya no llores, pequeño._

 _-No lloraré, no quiero que los gatitos mueran por mi culpa..._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _El sonido del claxón se oyó frente al edificio, y al constatar desde la ventana del salón, divisó el auto pequeño de su mamá. Kazuto sintió un alivio enorme y fue a buscar su mochila azul y su abrigo, se volvió hacia la pequeña que seguía conservando esa sonrisa dulce y llena de miel -¿Debes quedarte aquí?_

 _-Todavía tardarán un poco más en venir a buscar a Asuna-chan- contestó cariñosamente la maestra acariciando el cabello anaranjado y corto de la niña._

 _-Adiós._

 _-Adiós..._

 _-Recuerda no llorar._

 _-Ya... ya no lo haré- dijo él seriamente cerrando el puño y apretándose contra el pecho como si fuera una promesa._

 _Otra de las maestras apareció con una joven de cabello negro y ojos castaños, y Asuna observó como el pequeño se precipitaba hacia ella corriendo, quien lo tomaba amorosamente en sus brazos susurrándole palabras de perdón por haber llegado tarde._

 _La pequeña pelirroja sonrió con tristeza, su mamá nunca era así con ella. Siempre llegaba de mal humor, y fastidiada de su larga jornada de trabajo. Lo que menos deseaba era ser recibida por una niña llorosa y reprochante, por lo que la niña aprendió a controlarse._

 _Observó a madre e hijo alejarse por el sendero hacia el vehículo estacionado. Esa fue la última vez que lo vio._

 _Al dia siguiente, Kyouko le consiguió una plaza en un kinder de elite, que quedaba cerca de Saitama, y por supuesto en una ruta de acceso más fácil para ella._

~...~

Desde ese dia Kyouko Yuuki nunca dejó que su hija se quedara después de hora. Asuna volvió a salir con el resto de los alumnos. Quizás sintió culpa, o simplemente no quería quedar mal ante los ojos de los otros padres acaudalados que puntuales llegaban a recoger a sus hijos.

-Asuna... ¡Asuna! -Kirito volvió a pellizcarle las mejillas para traer su atención.

-Duele, duele...- le recriminó golpeándolo hasta que este la soltó.

-Es que tienes que sonreír... ¡Sonríe, sonríe!- se inclinó ante ella con su dedo índice en alto -Alguien me dijo una vez que... cada vez que lloras mueren diez gatitos del otro lado del mundo... Imagina los pobres felinos que murieron esta tarde porque estuviste llorando como niña de kinder...

Asuna lo miró formando una **O** perfecta con sus labios fruncidos. Recordó que 'eso' era lo que su hermano Koichiro le decía para evitar que su madre o padre lo regañara por no cuidarla. Él era demasiado cruel con ella y siempre la hacía llorar, su padre lo regañaba y vivía continuamente castigado. La mejor forma de su hermano de vengarse fue idear esa cosa de los gatitos que creyó fielmente hasta que entró a primaria.

-¿Quien...? ¡Eras tú! -Asuna hiló su recuerdo con las palabras del pelinegro, y empezó a reír pese a que se hallaban dentro de aquel calabozo gélido que en cualquier momento volvería a poblarse de fantasmas y espectros horribles -¡Tú eras el niño que lloraba como mariquita porque su mami no habia podido recogerlo! -se carcajeó orgullosa, poniendo énfasis en su risa falsa.

Kirito infló las mejillas de forma ofendida, y achinando la mirada le respondió, cruel -En ese entonces tenía cuatro, no soy como otras que con sus veinte años aún le temen a los fantasmas y a la oscuridad...

-No... ¡No es cierto!

-Sí lo es.

-¡No!

-Sí. Y se lo diré a Argo... 'El punto débil de la Curandera Frenética' es la quest de horror del piso 5.

-No... ¡No te atrevas!

-...La cual nunca pudo terminar... y que tuvo que venir el gran espadachín negro a salvarla.

Asuna se alzó sobre sus talones y enfrentó a su novio con su varita mágica -Kirito kun...

-Asuna, no quiero alarmarte, pero ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí y...

-¿Y?

-¿Recuerdas el tiempo límite para que los monstruos se regeneren? -extendió su dedo índice hacia ella, pero señalando más allá.

-¿Qué? -musitó con un hilo de voz presintiendo el frío inusual que se materializaba tras su espalda y encrespaba los vellos de su nuca.

-Espectro...- murmuró débilmente.

La undine se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo como laca y gritando a todo pulmón -¡Sa... sácanos de aquí! ¡Sácanos de aquí!

Él rió contra su oído -¿Segura?

-¡Sí! ¡Sácanos de aquí!

-¿No quieres derrotar a estos pequeños espectros de nivel bajo?

-¡No!

-Está bien, está bien...-Kirito afirmó el cuerpo de la undine con sus brazos y dando la vuelta saltó hacia la pared más próxima y contra la gravedad empezó a correr sobre ella hacia la salida -No vayas a llorar ¿eh? No queremos que más gatitos inocentes mueran.

Ella escondió el rostro contra el cuello de su abrigo y anunció la única palabra que le haría justicia en ese momento ridículo.

-Baka.

* * *

 _Un pequeño aporte a esta semana increible. Tengo mucho por leer así que esto será breve._

 _Quería hacer algo para Traición Imperdonable, pero nunca me decidí entre que sufriera más Shino o Asuna, y como adoro a ambas por igual, me negué a que alguna tuviera que pasarla mal, sobre las otras niñas del harem, ejem, digo las amigas del grupo todas me parecen aburridas. Asi que salió esta historia fome._

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí. Gracias._

 _Espero seguir participando de esta festividad._

 _Luz._


End file.
